Kylie's Rebirth
by Mryouthman13
Summary: Kylie thought it was all over but, she thought wrong! Organization XIII got a new member and he isn't going down without a fight! Join Kylie, Mason and ,Major through this roller coaster ride of a sequel. Rated T for Violent sequences and Language.
1. Chapter 1

Kylie's Rebirth

Chapter I

_We began with true beings. Then the worlds of our universe had gotten upset. This was because of a darkness that could not be stopped. This darkness was called Organization XIII (13). Even to this day they can't be stopped, but don't lose hope. Out there is one girl (or should I say young women) that is about to change that. Here is the __beginning__ of the __end._

"Kylie, where are you? The movie is about to start!" Called my mom, Kairi.

"I'm right here. Gosh, you couldn't wait five seconds?"

"Sorry, i'm just happy for you!" Her eyes got all watery.

"Mom, its just my fifteenth birthday and the premier of my first movie. Nothing to get excited about," I rolled my eyes has I was hugging her.

"Let's go. I don't wanna be late for my own party." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"_I hope I look ok? What if my hair is messed up or if my nails don't look pretty?( I grabbed my comb and combed my hair really quick. Then looked at my nails that were painted red). Kylie, you know your only doing this freakin out thing because you want to impress your boyfriend ,Trexbor. So just get a hold of yourself, your gonna be ok! Sheesh, you worry to much girl!"_

Just then Trexbor came up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey baby," He said. Me being who I am, blushed, big time.

"What's goin' on?" He asked me.

"Not much. We're about to go see the premier of my new movie, 'The Life of a Teenage Keyblade Master'. Wait, you knew that? Haha, I'm telling you things you already know." I said and blushed again.

"Baby, whats wrong? You've been acting strange lately. You ok?" He asked strangely.

"No im fine. Just kinda worried about you. You've been disappearing a lot and you never return my calls and I just never see you." I started to tear up.

"No baby, im sorry. Your right, I need to start hanging out with you more! I've just been busy lately with other stuff." He said suspiciously.

"Ok, well im just happy your here." I smiled and kissed him.

Just then Mason busted through the door.

"Kylie, we need to talk," We started to walk off. Trexbor started to follow.

"Alone." He said to Trexbor.

"Whoa, if you need to talk to my girlfriend you gotta talk to me too." Trexbor said suspiciously.

"No its fine, Trexbor. Mason probably needs to talk to me about his girlfriend problems again. Jus-" I was cut off by Mason.

"No if he wants to hear this I gotta respect that." I gave Mason a look which told him "Better not say anything that has to do with him and me."

"So big guy, you wanna know what im talkin' about. Well its your lucky day cus it about YOU." He gave Mason a freakish look.

"And what is that?" He asked trying to stay calm as if he knew what Mason was going to say.

"Well, I know what you are and your not gonna get away with it any longer!" After Mason said that, their was an awkward silence amongst all my friends. Then, Trexbor pulled out a keyblade.

"Whoa, why didn't you tell me you had a-" He grabbed my throat a pushed me up against the wall.

"Your friend is actin' pretty weird. Maybe you should escort him out?"

"I... can't... breathe." I said, gasping for air.

"Or maybe I should do the honers." Just then he let me go and went up to Mason and slashed him in the arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at Trexbor, but as I said it, he vanished.

"Mason, are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ok, what the hell is going on." I asked impatiently.

"Well, I was trying to warn you before but-"

Wait, so you knew this was gonna happen?" I screamed furiously.

"Well, didn't think that aggressively but, yeah," I gave him a very angry face.

"What? Sorry, I was trying to tell you but Trexbor butt in so I got pissed."

"I still don't have an answer to my question. What the hell just happened?" I asked again but this time a little more impatiently.

"Trexbor is not who you think he is. He is the new member and youngest member of Organization XIII. Which is now Organization XIV (14)."

I started to cry. All my friends were out of there by then, seeing that my life is totally messed up.

"How did this happen?" I tried to say through my tears.

"Well, all I know is that the organization is screwing around with us, meaning you, me, and Major. I don't know why but we gotta go find out!"

"Oh, really. I didn't think we'd have to do that." I said, sarcastically.

"Ok, you go get Major and I'll and I'll find out where they are."

"Looks like my movie isn't quite over yet." I said with a sigh.

_To be continued_


	2. Gone

Gone

I walked to Major's house and knocked on the door.

"Hi, Kylie." Walter had said in a pleasant tone.

"Hey. Is Maj around?" I asked impatiently.

"No... I thought he was with you guys." He gave me a troubled face.

"Oh no. He never came!"

"What? Well, where could he have gone?" He said worryingly.

"I don't know, but but I bet something happened to him between you're house and my house cus he never showed and you said he left," Walter looked like he was about to cry.

"I think I know what happened... Trexbor took him!" I got furious.

"Oh no! He's the new member of the organization!," He started to tear up.

"Kylie, you and Mason need to go find him immediately. He is brave but still an innocent little guy. Here, take this." He walked off for a moment and when he came back he had a very shiny, sharp keyblade.

"Wow, this thing is amazing! Thanks."

"Use it wisely. This is a very special thing to our family. Now, go get my son before, its too late." He said trying to hold back tears.

"I won't let you down ,sir."

After that, I walked back to my house.

"Mason! Major was taken by Trexbor!"

"What? Well, what are we doing here waiting? Let's go!" He yelled quickly.

"Sweetheart," My mom said.

"Don't forget your wand." She said and handed it to me. I gave her a huge hug.

"Thanks. We gotta get goin. Bye!" I said.

As I jumped into the blue portal, I heard her say "Be safe."

* * *

><p>"What fools! I don't believe they care about you that much. Good friends, maybe a little too good."<p>

"You'll never get away with this Trexbor!"

"Shut up, you adolescent bastard! You dare speak to me that way! I would kill you right now, but Xigbar said to wait."

"You couldn't even kill me if had the chance!"

Trexbor vanished.

* * *

><p>"This is the place?" I asked Mason.<p>

"Yep. Creepy, eh?"

"Sorta." I said, terrified.

"So, it says here, on my magic GPS, that were in a world that is nothing but a giant cave." Mason said.

"Hm, well what way are we supposed to g-" A black caped man appeared.

"Hey kiddos!" He said, sounding sarcastic.

"How is everyone today?" He gave an obnoxious smirk.

"I don't know who you are but I do know that I'm gonna kick your ass!" Mason said.

"Wow, we got a smart alec on our hands! I don't like little boys that smart off." He gave Mason an angry look.

"We're not afraid of you!" I screamed at him.

"Oh you will be soon." He vanished and thousands of heartless and nobody's appeared in the distance. They started coming towards us.

"Ok, Kylie, you need to do a spell to let some light into this place. It'll weaken them." Mason said ,seriously.

I pulled out my wand from my boot .

"Lectricidas!" I screamed. A ball of light came out of my wand and some of the heartless started to retreat.

"Yes!" called Mason.

He pulled out his keyblade and started to attack the nobody's. I stayed back so I could shoot balls of light at the heartless. Then, Mason got slashed in the arm and fell to the floor. By this time I had pulled out my new keyblade that Walter had given me. I slashed one and, strangely, they all vanished.

"Mason! Are you alright?"

He was unconscious but still breathing. I flipped him over and saw a giant gash of blood. I pulled out my wand again.

"Healius... Healius... Healius," I continued to say as I ran my wand up and down above his body.

"Healius." His wound started to heal. Then, his eyes opened.

"What happened?" He said gently as he looked at his now closed wound.

"You got attacked by a nobody and I healed you." He gave me a huge smile.

"Wow, let's not do that again." He said and then laughed.

"Haha, alright, we gotta get goin before something bad happens to Maj."

"Ok, but I don't think I can stand. Is their someth-" Mason was cut off by the reappearance of the caped man.

"Looks like you killed off my nobody's. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Xigbar and get ready to die!"

"I swear you get any closer, you'll be dead!" I screamed.

"Aw, I thought we could play a little game. Its called watch your crippled friend die." He said with another obnoxious smirk.

"Ok, you asked for it." I screamed at him. I pulled out Walters' keyblade and ran towards him. Right when I hit him he vanished. He reappeared many yards away.

"Ha ha, can't get me." He said with a devilish smirk.

"But I can!" Just then Mason went up to him with his keyblade and stabbed it in his back.

"Mason!" I screamed from across the dry cave.

"Who's the smart ass now, huh?" And with that, Xigbar fell to the floor and vanished but, this time, for good. I ran up to Mason and hugged him.

"Let's get Maj." He said with a serious tone.

_To be continued _


	3. Major's POV

Major's Point of View

I looked around through the bars of the cage Organization XIV was holding me in. No sign of Mason or Kylie.

"Hello, child. Remember me?" The strange caped man said.

"No. Who are you?"

"Well maybe if I removed my hood," He removed his hood to reveal that it was Xhemnas!

"Remember me now, child?"

"I could've sworn I killed you!" I said in complete disbelief.

"Well, you thought wrong! You fools thought you could just kill me with a shield! I could never die!"

"We'll stop you. And as soon as my friends come and get me out, Your as good as dead!" I screamed and I spat in his face.

"You'll regret what you just did, soon enough." And he vanished.

Then all I could remember after, is me waking up in the sands of Destiny Islands.

"Hey, guy, get up!" Said the strange teenage boy.

"Who are you? And how did I get here?" I asked.

"My name is Ian and I don't know how you got here. All I saw was you passed out on the sand!"

"Why are you here?"

"I live here. And your name is?" He asked.

"My name is Major." I said. He gave me a curious look.

"Haha, did you just say Major?"

"Yeah." He gave me another weird look.

"Well, that's weird. That's my dad's name. Pretty coincidental." He gave a chuckle.

Then it hit me. His dad's name being my name, him having the same little chuckle has me. This must be the future!

"Hey can you tell me what year it is?" I asked him.

"It's 2035." He said to me.

"What? Well, I have some news for you!" I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm your father! See im from the year 2011!"

"What? That's crazy!" He said in disbelief.

"Can I meet your father then? I asked him.

"Sure but hes' practicing with his keyblade since the Mark of Mastery is coming up."

"Well, it'll only take a second." I said.

We walked a couple of miles and we were in front of the house.

"See this is my exact address. And the house looks a lot like mine. Just more futuristic." I said, looking around curiously.

"Okay, come around back. That's where my dad practices."

He walked me around to the back. I was nervous to meet my future self.

"Hey, son. Got a new friend?" He asked.

"No actually, he claims to be my father." Ian said.

"Well, that's not possible," He gave me a close look.

"Unless your me," Then his eyes got all big.

"Wait? What was your father's name?" He asked me.

"Walter. He died in 2011, which is the year I'm from. He is the 15th keyblade master in OUR family. He is-" He cut me off.

"Say no more," He looked at me.

"Yep you are definitely me! How did you get here?" My future self asked, still giving me a strange look.

"I don't quite know exactly. I fainted ,I guess, and when I woke up I was here."

"Oh, I read about this once," Ian said.

"It said when your asleep, you sometimes dream of the future."

"That's all it is! Your just dreaming!" My future self said and then laughed.

"Oh, haha. I guess that's why I feel kinda weird! Okay so how do I wake up?"

"Well, I guess its a natural thing. You just wake up when your done sleeping," Ian said. I sat down in the sand.

"Oh but while your here I want to give you a taste of the future!"

He grabbed my hand and rushed me inside the house, he opened another door to his room. I noticed he had something hiding with a sheet over it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That's what I wanted to show you!" He said and then he took off the sheet to reveal a robot.

"You ever heard of Transformers?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, that's exactly what this is!" He said and then I started to get a little more interested.

So this thing actually turns into a car?"

"Yep. It turns into a Rimbsode (a car in the future)."

"I have no idea what that is but, this thing is amazing!"

Just then I started to get a tingly feeling in my chest. I fell to the floor.

I woke up back in the cage. I was upset that I didn't get to see the rest of the future. I saw Kylie and Mason trying to fight heartless surrounding the cage.

"Guys? Help!" I yelled.

"We're trying to!" Kylie screamed.

"We'll get you out soon. We can't get to you just yet." Mason yelled to me.

"I'll try my best to help out!" I yelled back. I looked around and noticed that there was a light switch close to the cage. If I could reach it , I could Kill of the heartless.

"Almost... got it." I said to myself.

"There!" and the lights flicked on.

The heartless started to explode into dust. After a few seconds ,they we're all gone.

"Good thinkin' Maj!" Mason said. They grabbed the key hanging on the wall and unlocked the cage. First thing I did was climb out to hug both of them.

"We're finally all back together!" Kylie said with a huge smile.

"Haha. I missed you guys but theirs something really important I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Mason said with a worried look.

"Xhemnas is back."

_To be continued _


	4. Captured

Captured

"What?" Mason said, dramatically.

"How? You killed him, didn't you?" I asked Major.

"Of coarse, I did!" He yelled at me.

"I think I know what happened," Mason spoke softly.

"What!" Me and Major both screamed.

"He's getting power from another source other than himself. And I know exactly where he's getting it from," Mason acted as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head.

"Hearts! He's taking hearts away from the good people with the greatest hearts!" Mason screamed, furiously.

"We need to warn Namine if that's the case!" Major said.

"He's right," I said.

"If he takes her heart, its game over for everyone." I said in a serious tone.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's go make sure Namine is okay!" And Major pulled out his keyblade and aimed at a wall in the empty cave. When the beam hit the wall it opened a portal. We all jumped in.

* * *

><p>"Trexbor?"<p>

"Yes, Xhemnas?"

"They killed Xigbar."

"What? Oh, those rotten little bastards!"

"Calm down, Trexbor. Your new mission is to do whatever you can to hold them off. And I have just the plan."

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is different than it used to be." Major said.<p>

"Yea your right. More flowers and animals. And since the forest is growing, so is Namine's heart!" Mason said.

Just then, Namine appeared through black smoke, strangely.

"Ah, hi Namine." Mason said.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in awhile!" She said with a strange grin.

"Yea... it has been awhile." I said, awkwardly.

"Why don't you guys come over to the castle with me," We started walking.

"Oh, since its kinda a long walk, I will teleport us there!" She said and then she said some weird words than we all vanished.

I closed my eyes during the transportation and when I opened my eyes we were in a cage! And instead of Namine standing there, it was Trexbor!

"Trexbor!" I screamed.

"Oh, is something wrong?" He said. I heard someone in the background mumble," What a dumb ass group of kids."

"Good work, Trexbor." Xhemnas said, while Mason was trying to break out of the steel cage.

"It was the most simple thing I've ever done in my life!" He said obnoxiously.

"Aw, we should give the kids a chance ,sir." A red haired man said with a sly smirk.

"Very well, Axel. You will battle the child of your choice." He pointed at Mason.

"Him. He looks defenseless!" He said with a smirk.

"Wrong choice, bud." Mason said.

And Mason and Axel both vanished.

* * *

><p>(Mason's POV)<p>

Both me and Axel appeared in a dome made of silver steel.

"You made the wrong choice cus I will beat your ass." I said, in a very serious tone.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try." He smirked.

I ran at him but once I reached him, he pulled out these two circular fire rings with 8, sharp points, and slashed me to the ground. The ground and steel dome turned to blazing fire. My feet started to burn. I pulled out my Excalibur keyblade and ran at him again only this time ,when I reached him, I slashed him to the ground.

"You think one little scratch can kill me!"

The slashing eachother continued for quite sometime. But I realized a pattern in the way he moves. He likes to jump up every once in awhile and try to kick me down, so when he did it the next time I grabbed his foot and swung him around a few times than threw him to the ground. He became weak and the fire on the walls and floor started to go out.

"Still think you made the brightest choice? Well, I don't think you did." I stabbed my keyblade into his chest.

I took my keyblade out of his chest, and shot a portal at a part of the dome and ran through it.

When I got back to the cave, they were all gone. Kylie and Maj weren't in the cage and Xhemnas and the others were gone.

"Kylie? Maj? Where are you?" I screamed through the empty cave.

_To be continued _


	5. The Mystery

The Mystery

(Kylie's POV)

"Hello my simpletons of this group. We have been an organization for quite some time now and have never done a thing like this… welcome to organization thirteen's first Ball. We are mainly here to celebrate the executions of Major and Kylie." Xhemnas stated to the group of organization members surrounding his podium.

"You are a sick and cruel son of a bitch!" Major screamed in the cage to the right of me.

I was standing there chained up. I saw a water pump, which made me realize that they were going to drown us to death. The cage they put Major in had the same design and idea to it. Water fills up, you drown to death. One of the most torturing things, I've heard its slow and painful. I knew I was too young to die and something told me we could get out of this but I just didn't know what to do at this point. No sign of Mason and no way to possibly get out of this. I stood there in the enclosed cylinder cage and cried.

"Luxord, if you will." Xhemnas said.

"My pleasure, sir." He gave me a sly smirk.

Just then a strange figure with a black cloak (Like organization 13 members have) walked in through the door. I assumed he was a new member of organization thirteen, so I decided to ignore him.

As he approached the podium Xhemnas asked "Who the hell do you think you are?"

He responded with "I'm your worst nightmare."

In a speedy movement a keyblade flew out of his sleeve and into his hand. He attempts to side-slash Xhemnas in his face but he vanished. A few moments later every other member vanished.

He pried open the top of me and Major's cages. I saw that his arm was some kind of exosuit.

"That… was…. AWESOME," Major said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Who are you?" Major asked.

"I can't give that information away at this point in time. I can tell you this much 'look into your dreams, you'll find me.'" He started to walk off, and he opened the door and walked out.

I was to star struck to go and chase after him and Major was trying to figure out who he was.

"Major, what just happened? Have you seen this guy before?" I asked.

"I have no idea what just happened. I don't think I've ever met him. He says I saw him in a dream but I can't remember dreaming about a caped man." Major seemed just as confused as I was.

"Dream, huh. You must know what he's talking about Major."

"Well, I don't. We need to go catch up to him so we can find out more."

I nodded and we both headed for the door to the other worlds. Xhemnas had his lair connected to all the other worlds so it was easy to find a pin-point of where he was. He was in Destiny Islands. We warped there with our gummy ship.

When we entered the landing deck we noticed King Mickey was standing there. We ran out of the ship and hugged him.

"I knew I would find you two here." He gave us an un-easy look.

"What's wrong, your majesty?" I asked

"Well, I noticed you are missing one. Mason is in danger. He could be anywhere, and there is no way to locate him, it says on my pin-point map that he is off the grid." He said looking very upset.

"What does that mean?" Major said, troubled.

"Well, it means that he has either been knocked out of this universe or he's, dead." The king started to cry and so did Major.

"How did this happen?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Well, if he got knocked out of this universe, he just lost his way and got stuck in a worm-hole which is bad but we can still save him. If he died, then it must've been Xhemnas that got a hold of him. We have search ships looking all over the place. You need to continue gathering a team to destroy the organization and we will worry about finding him."

"Ok, we we're actually here looking for a caped man." Major said, wiping off his tears from his chin.

"I saw a man with robot arms just pass and he was wearing a cape. He went that way," King Mickey pointed to the south.

"Be safe and don't split up. As long as your together you're not vulnerable to those grimy organization members." The King tried to give a smirk.

"Thanks, and we won't let you down." I said as we started to walk towards the south.

We started to walk and we ran into some trouble that we hadn't seen in awhile. Heartless were everywhere.

Major began to stab and slash the heartless. And I used many spells with my wand.

"Major, wand fury!" I called out to him.

He started to swing his shield around while I shot the light spell at it, which made it made the spell multiply and go in all different directions. That's only one of the many rituals me and Major use to kill.

"I think that's all of them." I said.

"Uh, Kylie we have bigger trouble." Major spoke softly.

_To be continued_


End file.
